Like a Psycho
by infinity-PROKNIFER69
Summary: It doesn't matter if you've had a good life in the past, or a really bad one. Just about anyone can find love, even if your idea of fun is finding new and disturbing ways to get rid of the bad people in the world.


Slowly, a man in his mid thirties wakes up in his own living room with his hands tied behind the chair he was now sat on. The place is well furnished, three of the walls were painted white with one of them painted a light brownish color. There was a white fur rug in the middle of the room, which was now under his feet. He looked around the room, looking to his side and trying to scream after he saw the corpse of his friend sitting on the same kind of chair he was sat on. His friend had been beheaded. He tried to scream and shout, but the duct tape covering his mouth stopped that from happening. He tried to pull his hands free, and quickly learned that his hands and legs were tied up with barbed wire. Blood from the cuts on his wrists dripped onto the white fur rug, turning it red. He closed his eyes and began crying, wondering how this could have happened to him. Then suddenly, the big 50 inch TV a few feet away from him turned on and immediately began playing a song.

The song was a romantic disco song that was very popular a while back. The music video began playing as the song got started, and a well dressed man danced his way into the room. His hair was jet black, he had a five o'clock shadow and his skin was very clear, looked like he took care of himself. He was a white male, about 5 foot 10 in height, and wore an expensive looking black tuxedo with a nice clean white shirt under it as well as matching black pants. He also wore black leather gloves and expensive black shoes. The man's hair was slicked back, but it looked dry, he obviously hadn't used hair gel to do that. The man did a little 360 degree spin as he danced his way to his frightened victim. "I love this song!" the well dressed man shouted over the loud music. "I think it's the beat! I love the lyrics too!" the man said as he looked straight ahead towards the wall instead of his victim.

The frightened man looked on as the well dressed man took about two steps forward and three steps back, dancing his way back over to the headless corpse. Just as the beat of the song picked up, he then kicked the corpse in the chest, causing the chair to fall back along with the body. The well dressed man didn't care about the body though, he was too busy dancing. "You've gotta love this song!" he yelled as he moon walked over to the man that was still alive and looked straight at him. "Don't I recognize you?" he mockingly asked as he spun around elegantly. "Oh yes! I remember now!" he exclaimed as he kicked the air and shouted, "You're that rapist, right?"

The man that was tied up to the chair was beginning to panic more and more as he began to wonder if that was why this man was here. The well dressed man danced his way out of view as he shouted, "Looks like you're really fucked now!"

The man in the chair began to struggle out of his barbed wire restraints, letting them cut deep into his wrists as more blood flowed down his hands and to his finger tips before dripping on the rug. Every second he spent struggling was causing more and more blood to leak from his wrists, be pain was almost unbearable, he could feel the metal slicing and slowly pressing deep into the sensitive red flesh. He desperately tried slipping his hands free, using his own blood to try and slip them free. It was agonizing, but he was harming himself to save himself. He had no idea what this man would when he stops dancing. He tried desperately to escape, but it was too late. The well dressed man now danced into the room with a knife in his hand. The knife had a hooked tip, it was a gutting knife. "Bet it was real easy to overpower those women with the help of your friend over there." he said as he pointed his knife towards the headless corpse whilst dancing on the spot.

"I could make a joke about getting head," he said before dancing behind his helpless victim. "I could, but I won't! Because I am a man of taste!" he stated as he now danced back around in front of his victim. "I am a man of..." the man didn't finish his sentence, because he was interrupted by a female voice.

"Heads up!" the voice exclaimed.

The well dressed man then stopped dancing and opened up his arms before catching the head of the man that his companion had beheaded. "And this is why I wear leather gloves!" the man exclaimed before throwing the head over his shoulder and looking at the TV as the song began to fade out. "Ahh, we're out of time." the man said before grabbing the victim by the neck and then thrusting the knife towards his stomach, but stopping just before the knife made contact. "Hmmm, I don't have to kill you... What do you say?" he asked the victim as he pulled off the duct tape, ripping off the man's mustache, causing both the well dressed man and the female Pokemon to laugh.

The victim however was not laughing. Tears ran down his cheek and clear snot dribbled down from his nose as he begged for his life. "P-please don't kill me!... I-I'll never do it again!" the victim said, his words almost incoherent.

The well dressed man just shrugged before saying, "Okay then."

The victim looked up at the man as a female weavile walked besides him, dressed in a gray blazer with a white shirt underneath it and a short skirt. She was also wearing a pair of thin glasses that was balanced on her nose. Those glasses weren't her's, they were taken from the man she beheaded. The weavile wore an evil grin, as she slashed into the man's stomach.

The well dressed man chuckled at the shocked expression on the victim's face. "Don't look at me, I'm not the one killing you." he calmly said as he now grabbed the remote controls to the TV and switched the channel, stopping at another song. "Death metal!" the man shouted. "This fits the moment perfectly!" he said as blood splattered across his face as the weavile now used her claws to slash away the flesh, and dig out the victim's bowels. The man then walked over to a leather couch nearby and sat down whilst he watched his Pokemon companion tear the screaming man apart, watching the blood splatter everywhere.

The Weavile didn't stop slashing until about two minutes later, and now she was drenched in blood. She was panting lightly as she looked back over to her human friend with a smile. "How did I do?" she asked.

The man stood up before saying, "I've never seen a messier crime scene, but it wasn't a very creative way to kill."

The weavile giggled before saying, "It was faster than when you force fed that man, and that time with the pen, pot and pencil."

"At least I was doing something I hadn't done before." he replied before walking towards the door. "Come now, lets go before someone gets decides to visit our recently deceased friends here." the man replied.

4 hours later...

The well dressed man was now driving his car back home, with his weavile friend. This man and the weavile had been killing like this for about four years now, and it seemed simple to them now. Almost everyone opened their door for a cop, and if they didn't, he always had a fake search warrant to convince them to open up. He was glad to have met the blood covered weavile he was with, it seemed easy for his work buddies to track down killers who were human, but so much harder to track down a Pokemon. Without her help, he couldn't have killed many of the people he got to. He only killed people who deserved it, and only killed them if he was sure they were guilty. Now that he was safely in his car with his weavile friend, he began to wonder why he enjoys killing so much. Maybe it was to do with the fact his parents weren't exactly the most loving. His mother was a drug addict, and his farther died after getting shot trying to get drugs for her. Maybe it was because he was seven, he saw his sister die by the hands of a murderer in his late forties. Maybe it was because he stabbed a dog to death with a pocket knife, at the age of 13 after it chased him and bit into his leg. He guessed that was the moment that really did it for him, stabbing that dog and knowing it would never hurt anyone again was very pleasurable for him. In a way, that was also his first kill with his weavile companion, she was only young at the time, but she was there with him. She stuck her claws into the dog's ribs while it bit down into his leg, he could remember that moment perfectly. After that, he began to find bullies and give them what they deserved. He remembered one kid in high school who would pick on people for being different, even forcing them into fights. He waited until that bully was alone, and then he slammed a brick into the back of his head. He didn't kill him, but he gave him permanent brain damage. No one ever knew he did that, except for his weavile friend.

The weavile had a fairly normal life, her parents died but it didn't matter to her much at the time. She was 16 when they died, but they died naturally together so she wasn't sad. She didn't know why she liked killing so much, she had a fairly normal life. For her, it all began with David and that dog. She felt so excited when she struck and stabbed the dog with her claws, it even made her happy. It was almost like a drug for her, she couldn't get enough of slaughtering people. She enjoyed the danger, the bloodshed, and seeing just how many ways a person can die. She loved it, it was one of the reasons she got along so well with David. She could see David enjoys what he does in his spare time.

This man is 28 years old, and his weavile friend is 24 years old. They've known each other a long time, they grew up together. They did nearly everything together, but it wasn't til they started killing people and other Pokemon that the man noticed the weavile for how good she looks. He admired her power after seeing her rip people apart, and the look in her eyes after she takes a life.

The weavile now looked at the man before saying something. "David?" she said to the man besides her.

"Yes?" David replied.

"Think we'll ever get caught?" the weavile asked.

"I don't know. If we do get arrested, they'd have to give me the death sentence because I wouldn't stop killing inside a prison." David responded with a smirk. "Why do you ask, Yakira? You're not going to stop killing are you?" he questioned her.

"No, it's too enjoyable to give up!" Yakira quickly replied.

"Good, I wouldn't want to kill you to stop you from talking." David replied with a small smirk.

"Try it, I'll scoop your guts out like I did to that man back there!" Yakira spat back.

David looked at her for a second before looking back to the road. She looked angry, and pissed, very intimidating with all that blood on her, staining her clothes. He loved that look, it scared him, and he loved it. "You know, you're very attractive when you have that murderous look in your eyes." he casually said as he continued driving.

The weavile was a little surprised to hear that, he never shown any interest in her before. "How attractive would you say on a scale of one to ten?" she asked with a smirk.

"Eleven, especially when you're covered in blood." David told her as he now stopped the car just outside their house in a small suburban area. It was now 5AM, so it was dark and no one was on the streets. David switched the engine off and got out of the car with Yakira.

A few minutes passed, and David was now in his big bedroom, looking into a mirror as he began taking off his tuxedo. He had already taken off his gloves, shoes and socks and was about to take off his shirt too, but then he heard a knock at his bedroom door. "Enter." he said.

Yakira then opened up the door and walked in, still wearing her bloodstained clothes. There was still dried blood all over her face and legs, but she was no longer wearing the glasses she stole from the dead man. David smiled at her before saying, "I really like the crazy Weavile secretary look you're going for."

Yakira giggled a little in response and rolled her eyes. "Well, I know you like secretaries, you should really delete your internet history." she replied.

"Been checking out what gets me hot? Is that why you dressed up like that for our friend's wedding?" David asked as he slowly approached her.

"Nope, just liked the look of it!" Yakira replied as she did a little spin as if she was showing off her bloody outfit at a fashion show.

David smiled widely as he sat on the bed and said, "I wish all women were as beautiful and as exciting as you."

Yakira looked surprised when she heard those words. "What's wrong with you? Did you hit your head back when we were torturing that other guy? Just asking because you've been complimenting me a lot recently!" she exclaimed.

David chuckled lightly as he looked straight into her eyes. "Why shouldn't I compliment you? You're powerful, deadly, and you look so good when you're covered in blood. I also like that you have a very dark imagination, like me." he responded.

Yakira smirked before she said, "I'm not the only one that looks good covered in blood."

David laughed lightly before saying, "Come a little closer."

Without hesitating, Yakira walked straight up to him. Suddenly, her whole body stiffened up as David grabbed her by the arms, right near her shoulders, and forcefully pushed her onto the bed before kissing her. At first she was shocked, but then she relaxed, opening her mouth for his tongue to slide in. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of her first kiss. He kissed her roughly, but deeply and passionately. She wished that he wasn't restraining her, because all she wanted to do now was wrap her arms around him, and maybe dig her claws into him a little out of revenge for trying to restrain her.

Just a few seconds later, the kiss ended as quickly as it had begun. After David quickly pulled out of the kiss, he looked down into Yakira's eyes, pausing a moment before saying a few words to her. "If you kill me because of this, it will be worth it." he told her.

Part of Yakira wanted to rip him apart because he forcefully made him the first person she ever kissed, but the rest of her just wanted to kiss him more, and do a few other things to him. "Why are you interested in me all of a sudden?" she questioned him.

"I've been interested in you ever since our first kill." David told her as he stroked her cheek and rubbed away some dried blood.

"But why are you telling me this now? You could have told me before!" Yakira shouted almost angrily.

"I was waiting for the right time, and now is Valentine's Day. You're very special to me, you're the only person I'd never kill, even if you did something terrible. I'd let you rip me open, and I wouldn't try and take you down with me. I'm in love with you Yakira." David told her, not breaking eye contact for a second.

Yakira was almost speechless, which was something she had never really experienced before. The man on top of her was always cold, the only times she really saw him happy was when he was watching her rip someone open, or when he was slowly killing someone. "You're in love with me?... I've never seen this side to you before." she quietly told him.

David smiled lightly as he kept stroking her soft cheek. "I know. So, will you be my valentine?" he curiously asked.

Yakira didn't say a word, instead, she just grabbed the back of his head and forced him into another kiss. David immediately began kissing back, letting her tongue slip into his mouth as they began a passionate kiss that would last two minutes before they stopped to look at each other. Yakira smiled brightly as she said, "I'll be more than just your valentine."

David then pushed himself off the bed as Yakira curiously looked at him. "I'm going to have a bath, want to join me?" he asked with a small smirk on his face.

Yakira then quickly nodded and got up off the bed. "You know I do." she replied as she quickly followed David out of the room. Before she knew it, she was in the bathroom with David.

The human had now turned on the taps and poured something into the water which caused foam to build up on top of the water. After he did that, he then turned his attention to Yakira. "Planning on taking a bath with your clothes on?" he asked her whilst smiling.

Yakira shook her head before saying, "I was just waiting for you to start, wouldn't want to miss anything."

David couldn't wait to see her naked, he hadn't seen her naked since she was only a young sneasel, and that was only once. He began to unbutton his shirt as Yakira took off her gray blazer, and unbutton her shirt. Their eyes didn't leave each other's bodies as their shirts dropped to the ground. David was surprised to find that she was wearing a lacy black bra. He doubted there would be much of a reason for her to wear one, but for some reason, it was turning him on. He could already imagine himself taking it off for her as he began to pull his pants down while she pulled down her short skirt. David's heart began to beat faster as he looked at the weavile in her matching bra and panties. Her panties allowed her red tail feathers to stick out. He had never felt this way before, for a second, it almost felt like he was having a mini heart attack to him. Yakira's eyes now went up and down David's body, he didn't have a six pack, yet he was well-toned. Images raced through her head of herself with David, she just wanted to pull him into a kiss before taking off his underwear and making love to him.

For a few seconds, nothing could be heard except for the sound of water filling the bath. Eventually, David broke the silence with a few words. "You really are very beautiful." he told her as he took a few steps closer to her.

"You really think so?" Yakira questioned him with an uncertain look on her face.

"I've never lied to you before, I don't plan on starting now." he told her as he knelt down in front of her.

Yakira smiled before then admitting something that she wouldn't have admitted before today. "I... I always liked you... I always cared about you." she quietly said as she stroked his left cheek with her sharp claws, being careful to not hurt him.

David then smiled brightly before saying, "I know you always cared when no one else did."

After she heard that, Yakira then pulled him into a hug as she felt his arms wrap around her. Soon after that, they found themselves locked in a deep, passionate kiss. Yakira could feel David's hands unhook her bra before he then began stroking down her soft furry back, reaching her backside. For a second, her whole body tensed up, causing her claws to dig into David's back. He was sure her claws broke the skin, but he didn't care, he just kissed her deeper and harder as he rubbed her backside through her lacy black panties. Eventually, they pulled out of the kiss, both wanting nothing more than to get naked and feel themselves closer to each other than ever before.

David smiled as he looked straight at her and watched as her bra fell to the floor, but it wasn't her chest he was looking at. "Our bath is almost ready." he told her.

"Let's get the rest of our clothes off then." Yakira said as she looked down to David's underwear, now sure that he had grown down there since she last looked. David grinned in response before then getting up and walking over to the bath which was now nearly full with water and foam. He put his hand in the water, checking that it wasn't too hot or too cold before pulling his hand out and turning off the taps. Right now, he was very glad he had a pretty big bath so they could both fit in. David then looked to his side, seeing his attractive weavile friend standing there, still wearing her panties. They both smiled at each other as they both pulled down their underwear at the same time, both watching each other as they did so. Yakira watched with her mouth slightly open as she now saw David's fully erect penis, which was probably somewhere in between seven and eight inches. She hoped that she wasn't blushing, because she could feel her cheeks heating up. David watched her slip off her black panties, but he couldn't see much beside her nice figure because of her legs.

After now fully stripping naked, David got into the bathtub first. He sighed as he felt the warm water all over his body while he relaxed and looked on as Yakira started to get in. When she got in, she sat down in between the human's legs and rested her back on David. She smiled widely as she felt his erection at her lower back. Almost as soon as she got herself relaxed, David started washing her body. He began by washing the blood off her arms, and then he washed her shoulders before moving on to her chest. As his hands rubbed her wet chest, he saw her smile slightly before opening her mouth slightly as his hands rubbed over her nipples.

David could tell by the expression on her face that she liked it, so he kept his hands on her chest and gently teased her hard little nipples with his fingers. Yakira was now breathing more deeply, becoming more aroused by David's touch. Before she even realized it, a small soft moan slipped from her lips. Although her moan was only soft, David heard it. He smiled, knowing that Yakira liked what he as doing, so he decided to go a little further. Yakira was still in the same position she was in when she got in, with her back facing him. Part of him wanted to just hug her from behind, but the rest of him wanted to go further and please her. His hands were no longer visible under the foam of the bath, but Yakira could feel where they were going.

Yakira felt his hands stroking down her stomach, slowly going down to her crotch. She let out a deep breath as she spread her legs a little wider for David. He stopped stroking her with his left hand but kept going downwards with his left hand, his fingers were now just above Yakira's womanhood. Yakira's hands were under the water, holding onto David's legs. Her grip suddenly tightened as his fingers touched something softer than fur. Yakira could feel David's warm fingers at the top of her womanhood, making her quiver slightly at the sudden pleasurable feeling she felt deep within herself. The feeling got stronger as his fingers rubbed up and down the delicate folds of her soft virgin slit.

David smiled as he heard soft moans coming from the weavile's mouth. He could see the lusty look on Yakira's face as she opened her mouth to let out a husky sigh of satisfaction. His fingers rubbed faster at her sensitive pink cunt as his hard cock throbbed against her back, aching for relief. He began to imagine himself, deep inside her as he stroked her to the rhythm he imagined fucking her in. As his fingers rubbed her most intimate parts faster, her moans got louder, and her grip on his arms became stronger. The weavile kept her eyes closed as she tried to hump his hand in time with his strokes, she was becoming desperate for more as she whispered his name. "David..." she barely managed to say.

As much as David wanted to slide his fingers deep inside Yakira, he didn't. He wanted to feel her tightness around him, but not around his fingers. Not just yet anyway. Now he just wanted to pleasure her tight cunt, and get her warmed up for what was to come. His fingers quickly found a hard little nub at the top of her vagina. The weavile visibly squirmed as he rubbed that spot, her moans quickly grew louder and became more frequent as he rubbed harder and faster. Her claws dug into David's arms, drawing blood as she threw her head back as a sensation she never felt before quickly overridden all her other senses.

Yakira let out a sharp gasp and the loudest moan he had ever heard before her whole body shook out of sheer pleasure, her legs twitching as her fluids from her first orgasm mixed with the warm water in the bath. "D-DAVID!" she screamed out in mid orgasm while her claws dug a little deeper into his arms. It really begun to hurt his arms, but he didn't care if he was giving her this much pleasure. Her moans and the sound of water splashing slightly because of her sudden movements were the only things he could hear. David started to slow down the pace at which he stroked her private parts, eventually slowing down to a stop.

Yakira's body slowly stopped shaking just as soon as she came to her senses and looked down into the water, noticing that some of the water was starting to turn red. At first she just thought it was the blood from their victim washing off them, then she looked at David's arms and realized she had held on to them too tightly. "David, your arms... I'm sorry!" Yakira quickly told him as she turned her body slightly to look back at him.

David just smiled as he looked at her and said, "I didn't mind it, I enjoyed doing that."

Yakira lightly smiled in response. "It felt really good." she told him.

David then put both of his hands on her chest, rubbing her little nipples as he leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "Want to go further?" he whispered to her. She quickly responded by lightly panting and nodding. He smiled at her response before he decided to keep on washing her, touching and caressing every part of her body as he did so. Eventually, there wasn't one part of her body he hadn't washed for her. Soon afterward, they got out of the bath and David pulled the plug out of the bath. Soon after that, he went over to the small cabinet just above his sink, and grabbed bandages to cover his scratched arms. Yakira looked at him and said, "I'm sorry about my claws... I didn't know I was doing that." she told him

"I told you, it's fine." David replied with a smile. After he bandaged both his arms up, he put the bandages back and closed the cabinet. He then turned around whilst Yakira began drying him off with a towel before David then returned the favor and dried her off. David was on one knee, drying her chest before he decided she was dry enough and tossed the towel to one side. He then wrapped his arms around her as she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, and kissed him deeply. The kiss lasted for a whole minute. In a way, being intimate reminded them of killing, they always savored every second. When they pulled out of their kiss, there was a big trail of saliva between their lips. David wondered if like killing, it's much more fun when you leave a big mess. Yakira now smiled devilishly as she looked into David's eyes. "Let's go to bed." she whispered to him.

David then stood up and held her hand as she led him into his own bedroom. Yakira let go of David's hand as she reached the bed and lay back on it. "Show me how much you want me." she said to him with a lusty tone of voice.

David smirked as he now got onto the bed, positioning himself on top of her so he could look down into her eyes. "I want you to know something." he told her.

"What?" Yakira quickly replied.

David then stroked down her cheek, and down to her lips with a single finger. "You'll be my first." he quietly responded.

Yakira looked up at him with an almost shocked expression on her face. "But... lots of girls have been interested in you!" she exclaimed.

"But I wasn't interested in them... And I think I know why now." David told her as he grinned.

"Why?" she curiously asked, partly already knowing the answer he would give.

"There's only been two things in this world I've enjoyed a lot, one of them is killing, the other is just being with you. I might be a psycho, but I love you." David stated with a smile.

Yakira smiled lightly before saying, "I know I'm not quite mentally stable either. And... I love you too. I wouldn't want anyone else. This will be my first too."

David smiled before he quickly kissed her lips. "Funny, the best moments of my life are always with you. I don't think killing a murderer brutally with a hammer would be fun without you there to enjoy the moment with me." he said as he laughed a little.

Yakira giggled slightly before she sheepishly smiled and said, "So, this is new to both of us... What should we do?"

"I've never seen you looking so lost." David begun with a chuckle. "Let's just kiss, and see where things lead."

Yakira nodded in response before saying, "Only if I get to be on top."

David rolled over onto his back, pulling Yakira on top of him as he grinned. "Happy now?"

Yakira softly smiled as her lips got closer to his. "Almost." she said to him as he felt her breath on his lips. They then quickly and deeply kissed each other as her hands stroked down stroked down David's arms. Her hands soon stopped as soon as she felt the beginning of his bandages, but that didn't stop David from stroking her back as his other free hand held onto the back of her head to strengthen their already deep kiss. Slowly, Yakira backed out of the kiss as she felt the tip of David's warm member rubbing against her backside. The weavile now slightly hovered over David's member as she held it gently in her hand and slowly began to press it into her cunt, whining slightly as she kept eye contact with him.

David put his hands on her waist, slowly pushing her down onto his manhood. They both groaned from the contact, he could already feel her moist folds dripping with anticipation on the head of his cock. He tried to push into her a little harder, causing the tightness and warmth that was slowly engulfing his tip to become more intense. Yakira was desperate to feel him inside her, she was so desperate that she just decided to push it into herself harder, then suddenly she felt more than half of his cock sliding into her all at once, ripping through her virgin barrier. She let out a small scream that had both pain and pleasure contained in it.

"David... It feels good." she quietly to him. He could feel something warm and wet dribbling down his shaft. He wasn't sure if the fluid dribbling down his shaft was just from her being excited, or if it was blood from her losing her virginity to him.

David looked up at the loving expression on her face as he said something in an almost shaky and lust fueled tone of voice. "I don't want to make you feel good. I want to make you feel amazing." he told her before slowly pulling his hard cock out of her before sliding it back into her wet sex.

They both moaned at the same time as he made another thrust into her while she put her hands on his stomach, and slowly lifted herself up and down on his shaft to meet his thrusts. They slowly made love together, panting and moaning as David eased more of his manhood inside Yakira. They were now beginning to hump away at each other more quickly as the wet noises that came from their love making started to grow louder, along with their groans of joy. They could feel each other's satisfaction, David's cock was throbbing hard and Yakira's love juices were all over it. They both couldn't contain themselves for much longer, they wanted to feel more and more of this new pleasure they found in each other.

Yakira's claws lightly scratched into David's skin on his stomach before she began raising herself up and then dropping back down onto his hard dick. She whined and groaned every time she dropped herself onto her lover's cock, opening her mouth a little wider every time as a feeling built up inside her, the same feeling she felt back in the bathtub. David admired her as she rode him hard, he felt as if all control had been taken away from him as Yakira brought him closer and closer to the edge of his orgasm. They both knew what was about to happen, and they both wanted it more than anything else in the world right now.

Yakira firmly buried David's entire manhood in her tight pussy as she slowly gyrated her her hips as they both struggled not to cry out in absolute bliss. They were right on the edge of their orgasm, and they couldn't take it any longer. Yakira brought herself down onto his manhood seven more times as David began rapidly up into her tight cunt. Suddenly, they stopped thrusting all together before David rammed himself deep inside Yakira as they cried out as they had an intense orgasm together. David's cock throbbed hard before he felt multiple strong jets of hot cum leaving his cock and filling Yakira whilst her already tight pussy clamped down on his cock and massaged his member, milking him for his seed. Yakira's strength almost completely left her body as she cried out in pleasure with David whilst their bodies shook hard and she felt her womb being filled with her lover's hot cum.

They were locked in that position for almost a whole minute, their brains still trying to fully process what was going on as they panted hard and looked at each other. Yakira felt weak, so she lay down on top of David and rested her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beating as they both panted loudly together. David felt something wet dribbling down his crotch and his thighs, he guessed it was all their fluids from their love making. He just lay there and stroked the back of Yakira's head as he said, "Yakira... Do you love me?"

Yakira looked back up to him, she remembered that David's expression was always cold, yet at the same time he was very suave and charming. But now he had another expression, a loving one. "David, you just took my virginity, what do you think?" she managed to weakly say in between her small panting noises. She slowly reached up to caress the side of his face before she pulled herself up him, letting his manhood slip out of her as gave him a loving kiss.

David's hands stroked up and down her body, taking in and enjoying every single little feeling about this moment. For years, killing had brought him the biggest joy he had ever experienced, but now he had felt something that brought him much more joy. He wished he had done this sooner now. Slowly, they withdrew from the kiss and Yakira then snuggled up to him, her head now just under his neck. One of her hands now stroked David's sweaty chest as she breathed in his scent. She wanted to remember what her man smells like after making love. "I love you, David." she told him.

"I know, and I'll never forget that." David replied as he smiled lightly.

"Can we do this again tomorrow?" Yakira quietly asked.

"I'll finish work early tomorrow just to come home to you. We'll do anything you want." David said to her with a grin on his face.

Yakira smiled before saying, "I hope you're willing to get a few more scratches."

"I'm willing to lose a little blood to be with you." David responded, still grinning as he thought of what was to come tomorrow.

Yakira let out a small sigh as she closed her eyes. "You feel warm." she whispered to him.

David rubbed the back of her head as he said, "So do you."

They lay there together, with their eyes closed. Their hands and legs rubbed against each other even as they were slowly falling asleep. They just wanted to feel and touch every part of each other, but they didn't really have the energy to do it tonight. They both eventually fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

A few hours later, Yakira woke up in David's bed. She was neatly tucked in before she sat upright and yawned. "David?" she said loudly. She got no response, so she got up out of bed, still naked from the night before. She walked downstairs, into the living room, and then into the kitchen. "David." she repeated, hoping she hadn't missed him, but it seemed she had. She looked over to the microwave and saw a note taped onto it. She quickly walked over to it and pulled it down to read it.

_Yakira, I'm sorry I left without telling you, but you looked so peaceful. You always look so cute when you're sleeping. Strange isn't it? I can kill two men with a brick but I don't have the heart to disturb you. Anyway, I was going to book us a place at a restaurant for us tonight, but I got selfish. I just want to spend all my time with you when I get back. I hope you don't mind that. I'll be back as soon as I can. I love you._

_P.S I kissed you before I left, it was more fun when you were awake._

Yakira smiled as she read the last part. She then put down the note on the counter and with nothing else left to do, she left the room. She walked back through the living room and headed upstairs, walking down a corridor and walking back into David's room. She jumped back onto the bed and covered herself up, resting her head on the soft pillows. She just wanted the day to pass by and see her lover again. She closed her eyes, and tried to get some sleep. She was excited for what was to come when he comes in through the door.

1 month later...

David was now driving back home in the rain. Rock music was playing on the radio, and all David could think about was Yakira. Every night now, they made love like it was the last day of their lives. All they could think about was seeing each other again. David worked as a detective, and usually he'd be finding new people to kill, but he hadn't been doing that recently. It was like they forgot their murderous habits and replaced it with love making. Now, David's car slowly came to a stop before he turned off the engine and got out. He closed the car door behind him and ran up to his house. He was about to get out his keys, but then the door opened up for him. He saw Yakira standing there, smiling as David walked in. She was dressed in a blue T-shirt and gray short shorts. "Good timing." David said with a smile as he walked in and Yakira closed the door behind him.

Yakira became nervous as she watched David hang up his jacket and then look back at her. She hoped that David wouldn't react badly. "David... I've got something to tell you." she said to him.

David could tell she was nervous, he wondered why. "Is something wrong?" he asked her.

"No, well, depends on how you see it." Yakira told him as she smiled lightly.

"Yakira, you can tell me anything." David assured her with a smile.

Yakira let out a sigh and braced herself. "Well... I-I'm pregnant." she told him, wondering if he would care that she was now carrying his child.

David looked surprised at first, but then he just smiled widely as he gave Yakira a big hug. "I'm not really surprised, we've been going at it like rabbits." David said before chuckling a little.

"I guess this means you do want children." Yakira happily said as she hugged David back.

"I'm not sure if I'll be a good father... But I'll try my best." David replied as before he kissed Yakira's cheek.

"I knew I wouldn't regret a thing when we became girlfriend and boyfriend." Yakira responded with a bright smile.

"Why not take it a little further?" David asked as he smirked.

"What do you... Do you mean marriage?" Yakira questioned him.

"Yes, why not get married? I love you, I want everyone to know that." David told her before kissing her lips.

Yakira's heart was beginning to race, she was nervous about telling him about their child, and now she was excited to be married to him. Words couldn't describe how happy she was. She hugged David tightly before saying, "Being your wife and having your child?... This seems like a dream."

"Better enjoy your dream whilst you still can then." David said as his hands slipped down her shorts.

Yakira grinned as she now looked at him. "Nice to know me being pregnant doesn't put you off." she said to him.

"You still look beautiful to me. Come on, let's go to bed." David said to her before picking her up in his arms and carrying her upstairs. Both David and Yakira both had a thousand different thoughts in their minds, wondering about their child, wondering about their marriage, and wondering about their future. There was only one sure thing in their minds though, and that was that they both love each other. In the end, that's all that really mattered to them at that moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: I started this on Valentine's Day<strong>** and I wanted to get it out around about then, but then I just found myself adding more and more to it. Not really happy with the ending but then again, I'm not happy with any ending to my stories. Now, I wanna thank BigBossSonic for editing this, and the readers for coming here and reading this! This is my first one-shot, hope I did a good job of it!  
><strong>


End file.
